Project DIVA
by Illuminating Rainbow Light
Summary: Blind, Mute, Deaf, and Paralyzed-they were unable to make a stand in the world. But what if they were to get a second chance? HIATUS.
1. Broken

**Welcome to my take on Project Diva. I hope you enjoy. **

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Blind-Sightless_

_"You're special, Miku. I don't want you to ever forget that." _

The world was made up of nothing but blurred chaos and confusion pouring into her ears and then reverberating in her mind. Miku's hands twitched slightly on the bench as her senses leaked out around her, stretching out to the farthest edges of the playground. The sun was warm on her face, she could feel it's golden glow as she sat there in contentment and peace even though the play area was anything but tranquil.

Another screech of joy hit the tiny girl's ears as she perched there on the bench, leaning forward slightly in anticipation.

"No no, Miku. You can't play today."

"Why?" The school aide had to strain to hear the six year old's voice. "Why can't I?"

The aide didn't answer right away as she stared at the child, her green hair swept up in two small pigtails. Miku only stood like a ballerina on her toes, poised for take-off as her arms drifted behind her.

"You're not like the other kids. You can't play with them."

"Why?" Miku's curiosity was getting the best of her as she continued to stare straight ahead, her fingers still curled under the brown bench.

"Because you can't."

"Why?"

"Because it would be to dangerous."

"Why? I have friends to play with."

"Because you're different. Too different. You're not the same as the other kids. It would be unsafe."

"Why?" Miku was making the aide's anger a game now, seeing how many more times the small word could escape her lips till the adult's irritation morphed into vexation and boiled over.

"Because you're crippled, Miku! You're too weak, too different to play safely!"

These words stung Miku as she slowly plopped back down, her feet firmly planted on the ground. The aide was huffing, her breathing hard. Miku could sense the aide's chest heaving, her fingers tingling with the slight rage and exasperation the teacher's assistant was feeling.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper." The aide muttered, squeezing Miku's hand. The tiny girl flinched away, her cloudy green eyes pained as they flickered over the aide's face, unable to comprehend her looks.

"Just because I'm blind, doesn't make me different." Miku whispered, hurt. "It doesn't make me weird."

The bell rang, and Miku heard feet skidding around in the wood chips as her class lined back up to head into class. The green haired girl continued to sit, unwilling to get to her feet.

"Miku? Let's go."

Miku shook her head. "I like it better out here I can-" she bit her lip, not wanting to continue. Miss Andy thought she was a big enough freak as it was.

"C'mon," the aide pulled Miku grudgingly to her feet, Miku's tiny black buckle shoes crunching in the gravel placed around the bench. Miku's hands slipped across the bench again, taking in the texture and the color before smoothing her dress.

_'Black feels cold.' _Miku thought as her hand traveled up to her white sleeves. _'Maybe Mommy will buy me a yellow dress. Like the sun.' _

"Stuck in thought again, Miku?" Miss Andy chuckled as she took Miku's hand and guiding her across the playground to the line.

_'Don't make me leave, Miss Andy. I can hear much better out here.' _Miku bit back these words as her tiny hand clutched the back of her friend's dress, the blue fabric feeling nice under her touch. Miku could feel her friend beaming at her.

_'See, I'm not that much different, Miss Andy.' _Miku thought quietly, a small smile gracing the child's lips._ 'I can tell where I'm going. I just need someone to give me a little push before I can lift my feet off the ground.' _

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

_Mute-Speechless_

_"Love is expressed from the heart-not from any audible saying." _

People were milling about the subway station, jostling each other about, their mouths moving in a constant stream of chatter. Two small, yellow haired children stood in the center of the crowd, linked to their mother who stood between them. The small girl's yellow hair was in a braid and flowing down her back, her brother's hair windblown and his knuckles white as he gripped his mother's hand. Their mother, Ankia, was a larger replica of the two-the same yellow hair and soulful blue eyes.

"You excited Rinny?" the mother inquired with a smile, looking down at her daughter. Rin beamed and nodded. The boy's confused eyes found his mother's as he tugged on her hand, wanting to know what she had said. Rin turned to her brother, and with her free hand made a few quick gestures. Her brother nodded, turning back to gaze into the mob.

"You don't like big crowds, do you Len?" Ankia muttered, her wide smile shrinking to a weak one. Len paid no attention, his eyes still searching the crowd. He flinched as his sister poked the side of his head. Len glanced over at his sister who was making more motions with her hand, and then pointed to their mother. Len shook his head, finally responding to his mother's question.

"Didn't think so." she sighed, shooting another smile at her daughter who continued to beam.

The size of the crowd was slowly shrinking, the babble quieting down till only a few men and the mother and her children were left.

"I wonder when our sub will be here." Ankia sighed, Rin now playing with her mother's hand. She laughed, smoothing Rin's hair. "Can't wait to see your father?"

"Hey." the two men were approaching them now, one of them digging into his pocket.

"Can I help-" Ankia was cut off as a pistol was held to her skull. Her eyes widened, and she shut her mouth. Len hugged his mother's leg.

"Gimmie ya purse!" the guy in sweats said, twisting the gun threateningly. Anika quickly did as she was told, letting go of Rin's hand to shrug off her purse before handing it to the gunman.

"That's better." the second man chuckled darkly. "C'mon."

The gunman lowered his gun just as the train pulled up. The two men got on, but Ankia didn't dare move as her eyes flickered over ear face, muttering under her breath as she tried to memorize the robber's faces. The gunman forced open the door, his lip curling, took aim and fired.

Rin's eyes were the size of saucer plates as she watched her mother crumple to the ground, her eyes glazing over. She opened her mouth in a scream she couldn't produce, but let out a raspy whisper instead. Tears poured down Len's cheeks as he signed frantically to his sister, his eyes never leaving the blossom of blood growing around the fatal wound in his mother's chest. Rin left her mother's side, motioning for Len to stay put.

Up the stairs the six year old ran, her braid trailing behind her and her bright yellow dress bouncing and rippling. Into the light and out of the dimness on the underground, she finally emerged in the city, her mouth moving in words that would never come, her cheeks tear stained and pink. Rin tugged on the hand of a stranger, pointing to the tunnel, her eyes wide with fear. What if they came back? What if the men hurt Len while she was gone?

Rin begged and pleaded soundlessly. Why wouldn't someone help her? Why didn't she realize she wasn't trying to waste their time?

Her mother was dead. And she couldn't tell anyone about it.

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

_Disabled-Standless_

_"It takes a strong person to walk. It takes a stronger person to walk with his soul." _

"When will I be able to walk, Mommy?"

"When we can afford the surgery, Luka-Bear."

The frail girl didn't pull her eyes away from the children playing out in the sprinkler across the street. Luka tried to move her feet, to get up and run with them and actually play, but her legs were heavy. As hard as she tried her legs still wouldn't budge.

"When will we have money, Mommy?" Luka asked softly.

"When Daddy finds a job."

Luka pivoted her torso, reaching for her red piggy bank. Once it was secured in her grip, the tiny girl tried to hand it to her mother.

"Oh no, Luka-Bear. You've got to keep saving." her mother brushed a strand of her daughter's pink hair back behind her ear before leaving the room.

Luka rattled her piggy bank, listening to the many coins rattle around inside. The young girl sighed, pulling her covers further up into her lap and leaning back against her pillow so she could watch the two siblings run around in their front year. A small blue haired boy was dashing through the sprinkler, a smaller brow haired girl running after him. The siblings played, smiling and laughing words she couldn't hear.

Luka closed her eyes, remembering the fire that dreadful night. Her house burning and herself stuck inside, wailing for her mom and dad-

Luka remembered the pain as the house started to collapse. The pain when she tripped and fell, only to have a two-by-four fall onto her lower back, paralyzing her forever. She could remember screaming, drowning in rubbled and flames and the sick feeling she felt when she couldn't move her legs. Choking on smoke, and her tears evaporating as soon as they fell. The face of the firefighter that pulled her out and carried her to safety. The pain...the agonizing pain...

Luka was pulled out of her daydream as the door slammed. Luka looked up, watching her father walk into the kitchen.

"How did the search go?" her mother questioned, pecking her husband on the lips.

"Terrible." Luka's dad sighed. His eyes grew wet as he continued, "Esme, I don't think Im ever going to find a job. We need money. How are we going to keep this roof over our head? How are we going to fix Luka's back?"

Luka sat in silence, her mid whirling with thoughts. She stroked her piggy bank absentmindedly, wondering how she could help.

Of course! Her piggy bank! There was plenty of money in there! Maybe that could pay for the house. Maybe that could pay for her to get her legs fixed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Luka called, hoping to gain her parent's attention. They came running, their eyes dull with worry.

"Yes Luka?" her father asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. Luka put the piggy bank in his lap.

"You need to save up, Luka-Bear." her father muttered. Luka felt a twinge of irritation.

"It's worth it if I help pay for the house!" Luka tried to smile.

"I can't take this." her father shook his head. "Sorry."

"Why?" Luka felt tear pricking the back of her eyes. "Why can't I help?"

"Your money is important, Luka. You can't use it yet."

Luka didn't understand. Why couldn't she use her money? It was _her_ money! Her thoughts flickered back to the blue haired boy.

"B-But I want to run! It's my money and...and..." she was crying for some unknown reason, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her father pulled her close, wrapping her in his warmth.

"It's okay, honey. Things will get better. I promise."

_'I will be able to run again.' _Luka thought, hugging her father. _'Even if it's the last thing I do.' _

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

**Hope you can spare a review~**_  
><em>


	2. Despondency

**Here's the next chapter! I hope to start updating at least once or twice a month-you know life and all. Please Enjoy. **

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Blind-Sightless_

_"It's not what you can see that counts-it's what is unseen that matters." _

Miku ran her fingers over the bar of the slide, wondering how many steps she would get before Miss Andy pulled her back down. She could hear the cries of the aide as she searched frantically, wading through the ocean of children. The eight year old turned, her clouded staring into the opaque nothingness of her vision. Her sight was nothing but gray as she felt the grass lap at her ankles, and as she turned her head upwards there was a faint light in the center of her misted vision.

Miku was jolted as her face pressed against something cold and holey. From what she could tell, the new object was silver. Bit of her flesh escaped from the holes while she pressed her checks tighter against the diamond pattered substance. She raised her hands, gripping the fence. Miku then turned to her right, letting her fingertips brush the fence as she walked through the grass.

_'See Miss Andy? I don't need your help.' _the young girl thought with a slight smirk. A gentle breeze tugged at her hair as Miku finally found a gap in the fence. A whisper of the wind ruffling the leaves echoed in Miku's ears before it suddenly ended, and her feet dropped suddenly off the grass.

Miku's feet hit the ground before she could blink. The surface underneath wasn't springy soil, and defiantly wasn't wood chips. Miku stooped down, her hand scrapping across a hard black surface. What was this? Miku had felt it once before but where? Indistinct recognition clicked on in the back of her mind. It was _road_.

She took a step forward, and then another. The sound of her feet tapping on the cement seemed to tickle her ears. Miku's lips curled up into a wide grin as she stomped her feet on the concrete, listening to the reverberation of her drumming feet leap back up into her ears.

"Miku!" Miku heard the pounding of feet before Miss Andy's scream caught her ears. Miku pivoted, and before she could ask why there was such panic in the aide's voice, a gust of wind and the rev of an engine made her shoes stick to the ground like glue.

Miku through her hands up to cover herself as an ear splitting screech broke through the air and Miku covered her eyes, awaiting the impact to come...

But it never came. She opened her eyes, slowly lowering her arms. She reached a hand out, and before Miku could fully extend her arm, it pressed against a front of a car. She felt a slight warmth as she identified the car as red, her fingertips tingling as her hand grazed against it. Miku's head slowly turned in the direction she thought Miss Andy was, but the aide's arms scooped her up from another.

"Miku! Don't you ever-" but before the young teacher's assistant could continue, she was sobbing into Miku's shoulder, her body heaving with sobs. Miku patted Miss Andy's back in confusion.

"She okay?" another voice hit Miku's ears, along with the slam of a car door. A man's voice.

"S-S-She'll be fine." Miss Andy hiccuped. "I'm so sorry I let her g-g-get away. M-Miku's blind so s-she couldn't s-see where she was g-g-going."

"Pay more attention to her then. Next time, you might not be so lucky. Great now I'm late for work. Good day." the man said before slamming his car again in frustration, and backing up before taking off again.

"I just wanted to play on the slide." Miku whispered, still in shock.

"I k-know sweetie. I know."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Deaf-Soundless _

_"It takes a special person to listen with their heart instead of their ears." _

Len slipped slightly in the gravel as he closed the car door. The nine year old strode forward, wishing he could hear the crunch of his feet in the wet pebbles of the gymnasium driveway. He glanced back, his eyes finding his father who had still hadn't gotten out of the car. Len raised his eyebrows, shooting his dad a quizzical look. His father only jabbed a finger in the direction of the gym doors.

Len trudged toward the rec center, rain pounding on his shoulders while snaking down his neck and into his crimson coat. The child brushed his blonde, water slicked hair out of his face, his blue eyes narrowed as he peered through the fog. Len sighed, pulling the collar of his jacket further up his neck against the drizzle before walking into the building. He shouldered the doors open, wiping his feet on the mat and opened the next set of doors into the actual gym.

Len's eyes flickered over the scene before him. The ground was a sea of blue mats, and perched on the exposed pieces of the hard wood floor were trampolines and different series of uneven bars. Len watched as a group of twenty girls flipped, jumped, spun, and leaped over the mats and onto the trampolines. He glanced at the clock, knowing it must have been free time if they were this close to the end of practice. The coach of the gymnastic team clapped her hands, and the girls rushed over as she began to talk. With a swish of her hand, she waved the girls away. Len's eyes followed the girls as he picked out Rin's bright yellow blonde hair in the small cluster of girls before she started running towards her brother once they were dismissed, pulling her coat over her blue leotard and her flats.

_**Hi Len. **_His sister signed. _**Where is Dad? **_

_**In the car. **_Len responded with a slight shrug. Rin intertwined her hand with Len's, and the two siblings walked back out to the car.

The ride home was short. Their house was in walking distance, but it would have been cruel to make Rin walk home in the rain. As soon as they were home, Len was back up in his room, tinkering around with legos. Rin sat on her bed across from him, reading from a book.

Len felt a sudden stab of pain near the back of his skull. He looked down, identifying what had hit him-an eraser. He looked up in Rin's direction.

_**Is Dad mad at me? **_Rin asked, her eyes murky with worry.

_**Why would he be? **_

_**Well...it's just that ever since I made the gymnastics team he's been different. **_

_**He's always been different, Rin. Ever since Mom died.**_

Rin's chest rose as if she had heaved a sigh. Len tried to not let the subject of their father torment him. But he couldn't help but standing up and hugging his twin before he went downstairs to get a drink.

Len stood at the sink, looking out the window and into the rain as he took a drink of his water. The boy ruffled his hair subconsciously as he took another gulp. Now that Rin had mentioned it, his father had changed. He always came home at night with blood shot eyes, but they weren't wet like he had been crying. And he yelled a lot now. Their father used to be so quiet before the twin's mother had died. And when Rin asked is she could try out for gymnastics, and when Len asked if he could learn to play the guitar, their father let them grudgingly. Especially when Len asked if he could learn to play the guitar.

_**Why?**__ His dad asked. __**Why would you want to learn if you can't hear it? **_

_**I can hear it here. **Len had pointed to his heart. _

What Len hadn't told his father was that he could _feel_ the guitar. He knew if he was playing a chord right as if it was instinct. The vibrations seemed to run through his soul and he knew he was playing it right. It was as simple as that to him.

Heavy footsteps made the floor quake and shiver under Len's bare feet. Len pivoted, smiling slightly, his cup still in hand only to watch as a liquor bottle flew towards his head.

Len ducked, broken glass and droplets of alcohol showering down on him as the bottle hit the wall, ricocheting down into the sink.

Len sat there, crouched and defenseless, his own glass of water slipping from his hands and breaking on the floor right by his father's feet. Len glimpsed up at his father, covering his head with his hands. His dad's lip was curled in a snarl as his mouth spewed words of hate Len would never hear. Tears welled up in Len's eyes. What had he done wrong?

His teeth still bared and lip still curled, Len's dad pointed to the stairs, yelling something. Len slowly got to his feet, his legs trembling like jello as his father's hand clamped down on the back of his neck.

Rin was running down the stairs now, her eyes wide and furious. She grabbed her father's arm, tugging it away from Len, her fingernails digging deep into his arm. His father let out a roar that shook the whole house, his hand coming down right across Rin's face.

A shock wave of guilt punctured Len right in the gut as he watched his sister tumble into the glass, clutching her face, tears pouring down her into her hands. Overcome by hatred and anger, an odd vibration ripped through the back of Len's throat, and he felt a scream shake through his body as he wound up, punching his dad right in the nose with a sickening crack.

Blood gushed between his father's fingers and Len grabbed his sister, pulling her to her feet, and rushed her up the stairs, locking their bedroom door behind him. The floor was trembling with screeches of hate and pain from his father. Before he could approach his sister, he made sure the door was locked.

_**Rinny? **_Len slowly walked towards his sister, gingerly peeling her hands from her face. He felt himself left out a gasp as her face was revealed. An ugly red hand print was etched across her already swollen cheek. The slap mark throbbed under Len's touch, and there where the palm had met his sister's face a bruise was starting to blossom.

Rin's eyes met Len's and she started to cry harder. Len helped her up onto his bed, and they both sat there in the dark, Rin's body racking with sobs as she curled up in her brother's arms, her tears soaking his shirt and Len staring off into the distance, his face impassive.

The courage and strength that had flowed through Len, the adrenaline that had cascaded into his blood stream was now making him numb with fear. Would he have the strength tomorrow to face his father? To protect his sister?

Len looked out his window. And just as the rain that fell, his own tears started to tickle down his cheeks. He would keep his sister safe and unharmed, even if it was at the cost of his own happiness.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Disabled-Standless_

_"Life's a mountain you have to conquer. Let's climb." _

Today was the day. Luka felt a burst of excitement surge through her as her mother helped her dress.

"I'm glad Daddy finally got a job, Mommy." Luka beamed and the nine year old pulled on her shirt.

"That's good, Luka-Bear," her mother smiled, zipping up Luka's pants and moving to tie her daughter's shoes. "I'm glad your happy."

"And I'm glad that we finally bought a chair for me."

"Daddy should be back with it any minute now." her mother's smile widened, standing up just as a car horn sounded. "And that should be him now!"

Luka held out her arms, and her mother picked her up, supporting her legs so they didn't flop as they walked outside to the pick-up truck. Luka's father was unloading something from the back and before Luka could call out a greeting her father had set down the folded wheelchair.

"Hey Luka." her dad pecked his daughter on the forehead before doing the same to his wife. "You ready?"

Luka gave an eager nod, her father opening the chair so her wheelchair sat there.

"They only came in one size. That's so we don't have to buy you another one for awhile." her father explained with a wink. "You like it?"

The chair was completely black except for the pink rim of the wheels were her hands would rest and spin the tires.

"I love it!" Luka squealed. "Mommy! Mommy! Can I try it out now?"

"Of course, sweetie." Luka's mom lowered her daughter down into the seat, with a small smile.

Luka wriggled as she sat in the slightly overlarge chair, spinning the wheels so she backed down the driveway. With a laugh Luka raced around the car, her hair billowing as she spun the wheels.

"Thank you so much!" Luka was grinning ear to ear, her light blue eyes twinkling in delight. Maybe all wouldn't be so bad. And maybe now that she could finally be mobile by herself, her parents would let her go to public school.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**That's it for this chapter. I'm still just getting started, so the chapters should start to get longer and more interesting. See that blue button below? You know what to do ;D **

_~Illumini~_


	3. Comprehension

**Sorry for making you wait so long. Now I feel bad because of all the good reviews I got! Keep it up because you deserve this chapter! You make my day shine with every review you guys send me. So I'm dedicating this chapter to you, the reader. Well, of course I guess it already should be dedicated to you because, you know, I'm posting it for your pleasure. But, you get the point. Don't spoil my sentimental moment with petty facts. **

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Blind-Sightless_

_ "My powers of observation may be limited in the pupils, but not in the other senses." _

Miku groaned inwardly as she tapped more keys on the piano. She had been taking lessons for _years _and still the teacher kept her only on scales.

_'I'm not stupid. Just because I can't see, that doesn't mean I'm an idiot.' _the teenager thought bitterly as her fingers wandered up the piano.

"Miku, you're doing it wrong. It goes C-_D _not C-_E._"

The green haired girl remained mute, her blank eyes staring off into the distance. The instructor took Miku's hand, controlling her fingers so she tapped out the right set of keys. Miku pulled her hand away from the wrinkled one of the older man, her lip curling slightly in a snarl. She then banged her hands on the keys, making a series of unpleasant notes. The instructor only _tsked _and rose from the bench. Miku wrinkled her nose at the smell of prunes as he slumped away.

"She's having another melt down." The instructors voice quavered out of the kitchen.

"Give her a few minutes. You know hoe she just likes to tap freely on the keys sometimes." Miku's mother sighed before resuming her cleaning. Miku sat in thought for a minute, her fingertips touching the black keys.

_'If only they knew,' _Miku pursed her lips and scowled, shaking her head. _'If only they knew what I can do.' _

The teen pounded out another series of harsh notes in frustration.

"Has she learned anything since our first lesson?"

"She's blind, Gary. And the doctors think she's a bit...slower...in the noggin. If you know what I mean."

"Oh I know all right." Miku pounded harder on the key's trying to drown their words out. She didn't want to hear anymore. _She was like everyone else! _Just because she was disabled didn't make her mentally retarded! Miku let out a screech of frustration, hammering once more on the keys. She sat there in thought for a minute, her fingers traipsing aimlessly across the grand piano. She knew what she had to do, and she had to do it quick.

The teen cracked her knuckles and began to play.

A symphony of musical notes swirled around her as she stared off simple, hitting a chord and tapping out another beat, repeating the process a few more times before flinging her hands down the keyboard. She began beating on the piano, music swirling around her and taking her under. She didn't even notice the running feet of her mother and the heavy amble of the instructor as Miku dived deeper into the harmony of notes. Her feet rapped on the pedals, closing her eyes as she played. Once the song drew to a close, Miku submerged from her new mindset the music had brought to her soul, rising to face her mother.

"Miku! Oh my gosh, how did you do that?" Her mother questioned, tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

"I dunno. I just did." Miku stated as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"What did you play?" The instructor asked. For the first time ever, Miku looked up at her teacher and smiled.

"The song is called Rolling Girl. I wrote it myself."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Mute-Speechless_

"Okay girls! Today I want all of us at one point to work on the trampolines! I'll take Lacey, Ingrid, Rie, Taya, and Keita first to prefect your flips. I'll call five more in about twenty minutes. The rest of you may have some free time!"

Rin finished pulling her hair up in a messy bun before heading towards the uneven bars.

"Hey, Rin! Wait up!" A fellow gymnast named Araki called. Rin pivoted, watching as she ran across the mats to catch up.

"Hi, Rin," Araki smiled when the fourteen year old caught up to the other. Rin beamed, happy that someone was talking to her. Araki didn't go to Rin's high school-she went to a private one across town. She rather liked the brunette, and wished that she attended school with her.

"You going to practice on the uneven bars?"

Rin nodded, waving for her to follow. Araki trailed behind the blonde, silent till they reached the uneven bars and began to dust their hands.

"How's school? Is it fun?"

Rin shrugged. School for Rin was simply okay, neither good nor bad. She only had her brother to talk to, who was currently sitting by the wall, watching the two girls interact.

"That's your twin, right?" Araki gestured to Len when she caught Rin glancing at him. Rin bobbed her head, climbing up onto the mats.

"That's cool. Must be fun to have a twin. I wish I had one-I just have four stinky older brothers."

Rin made a face, her body shaking with silent laughter. "Sorry," she mouthed.

"That's perfectly fine," Araki giggled. "They do stink really bad."

Araki then leaped up onto a set of uneven bars and begun practicing. Rin took a deep breath, jumping up to grip hers. With a few swings of her body, Rin was twirling around the bars. She released, flipping through the air and landing on the other. She swung again, gaining momentum, and corkscrewed through the air, landing back on the other bar. Rin repeated this process, perfecting each flip she tried until her arms couldn't take it anymore. Rin landed on both feet without wobbling and struck a pose. She brought her arms back down once she realized Araki was watching her.

"Don't be embarrassed," the brunette insisted. Rin's cheeks only grew redder. "I just...I love watching you. You're so graceful when you're in the air, and your movements are so precise...I can only hope to be as good as you."

Rin made to respond, but remembered that the teen didn't know sign. Araki only smiled and shrugged.

"I understand. It's hard."

Rin opened her mouth, wishing she could speak what was on her mind.

"Rin! You're in our new group!"

"See you around, Rin," the teen sighed. Rin barley managed a nod before she wandered towards the trampolines.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What's wrong, Rin? Something's bothering you. I can tell. <strong>_

Rin didn't look up from her bass as she slowly strummed the strings, looking out the window.

_**Rin? **_Len prodded her with his foot. _**Rin? What's wrong? **_

_** Nothing, Len. Really. **_

_** Don't lie to me, Rin. You're a bad liar, you know that? **_

Rin only plucked out a tune, ignoring her brother for a few moments. Len only moved his bean bag closer to hers.

"Shrin," Len slurred. Rin snapped her head up in wonder. She knew her brother could talk (unlike her, of course), but it was hard for him to speak because he couldn't hear himself speaking. She also knew he never said her name unless it was really urgent.

"Shrin." Len garbled again, a look of deep worry in his eyes. _**You're not yourself. What's going on with you? **_

_** I...I don't know, Len. I'm just...I don't know. **_

_** You can tell me anything. You know that. It's not like I can tell anyone. **_He smirked for a moment, but his smile fell when Rin didn't smile back. He put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

_**I want to talk. **_Rin admitted. _**I want to be normal. I don't want to be treated differently. I'm **_**not **_**different. So maybe I can't talk, but that doesn't mean I should be treated like I'm different. Araki taught me that today. She was just so kind and respectful and treated me like a normal person. It was a relief to be...I don't know..**_**.usual **_**for once, you know? **_

Len smiled. _**I'm glad it was just that. I thought someone hurt you or something. Want to hear what I've been working on? **_

_** Sure. **_Rin nodded. She set down her bass, sitting cross legged with her attention focused on her sibling.

_**Tell me what you think. Be honest with me. **_

Rin watched as Len started sweeping his fingers over the strings, strumming softly at first and then getting louder. His fingers flew in high speed as he played. He only stopped when there was a house shaking thump and then a yell to shut it up from downstairs.

_**I liked it. **_Rin beamed. _**Don't listen to him, he's nuts.**_

_** Thanks, Rin. **_Len hugged his twin. _**You're the best twin I could ever ask for. **_

Rin only continued to smile, trying to hide the sorrow in her gaze.

_'Oh, Lady Luck, when will we ever get our shot?' _

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Disabled-Standless_

_ "One day I will run. I just have to wait for the right moment." _

Luka weaved through the crowd, books balanced on her lap as backpacks jostled her and legs blocked her path. Although she was quite the expert at maneuvering through any crowd, lunch time was always a challenge.

"'Scuse me," The pink haired teenager piped up as she wheeled her way into the lunchroom. The fourteen year old made a quick turn, almost loosing her cargo of schoolwork. Luka made it to the lunch line, awaiting her turn as the row moved forward inch by inch, bubbly chatter filling the cafeteria and kitchen. Luka longed to join in with a group and just talk, but no one shot her a second glance. That was the only thing bad with public school-none of her peers seemed to realize she existed. And when they did see her, they wondered why she wasn't stuck in the Special Ed room or shot her looks of pity. The looks of pity were worse than any other whisper or questioning look. Luka liked to look after herself. After being dependent on her mom and dad most of her life, it was time for her to strive to be her own person-not just the poor sap stuck in a wheelchair.

"I'll have the chicken fingers." Luka told the lunch lady when it was finally her turn. The graying woman set down the tray, moving on the the next kid.

_'Why does the tray rest have to be so high up?' _Luka sighed, stretching her hand out, trying to grab her tray. Kids were moving around her, ignoring her feeble attempts to reach her lunch.

A pair of hands clutched her tray, lowering it down and setting it on the books in Luka's lap. Luka glanced up to find a girl with bright yellow blonde hair and dark blue eyes standing there, her own tray in hand.

"T-Thanks." Luka muttered with a small smile. The girl nodded, returning the smile as her brother tapped his sister's hand, and the two exited the kitchen. Luka watched them go, the two practically joined at the hip.

_'Rin and Len Kagamine.' _Luka remembered before following them out of the kitchen. _'The two who can play the guitar and bass. I played the drums for them in band.' _

Banging on a drum kit was Luka's passion. She had started shortly after she had received her wheelchair, and when her parents took her to the music store to buy a new CD, they couldn't pull their daughter away from the drum set. Luka convinced to her parents to let her use her savings, and now the red piggy bank R.I. in the trash can. A sorry existence for the piggy, but at least Luka had money left over to buy a cool pair of yellow drumsticks too.

Drumming had come naturally to Luka-almost as naturally as breathing. She had gone through the yellow drumsticks about a week after she had bought them. It was something Luka could vent her feelings through, and hammering on a drum set really was a dream come true.

Luka ate quickly, her eyes wandering towards the Kagamine's. They could both be part of the popular crowd-not a hair was out of place and seemed to have a glossy shine (Rin's long hair and gymnast body was to _die_ for), and their looks were angelic-but like her, they were crippled by society for being disabled. Rin couldn't talk. Len couldn't hear. And Luka? She couldn't walk. But it saddened the teen how no one even attempted to make contact with her or even the Kagamine's. But maybe _she_ could.

Luka finished her lunch, tossing her tray. Her mind was set as she pulled her pink driving gloves back on. Rin looked up as Luka approached, her eyes quizzical. Luka noticed Rin tap Len's hand under the table, causing him to stop eating and pay attention.

"Thanks for helping me." Luka smiled. Rin nodded again, but the questioning glimmer didn't leave her eyes.

"I was wondering," Luka went on, "If you wanted to have a jam session with me. I know you guys can play, and I have a cool drum set at my house. Would you like too?"

Rin's eyes lit up, and she reached into her bag, pulling out a pen and paper, before scribbling _We would love to. Can we come over after school? _

"Of course. My mom's making cookies anyways. Do you need to go home and get your guitars or-?"

O_ur stuff in in the band room. We usually hang out and play in there during break. _

"Okay." Luka beamed. "I'll meet you outside by the flag post after the bell. See you then."

And with that, she wheeled her chair away. Maybe this friend stuff wouldn't be so hard after all.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Tell me what you thought! Hope you can spare a review. Till next time! **

_~Illumini~_


	4. Melody

**Insert A Cool, Mind Blowing Author's Note Here.**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Blind-Sightless_

"_Does it matter that I comprehend what your eyes cannot?"_

Light. It was just ahead of her, just out of her reach. She strode through the world of color, unblinded by the splashes of rainbow hues and did not shiver as the droplets dribbled down the back of her neck and spine. She was walking down the lime green street as it continued to rain those strange rainbow droplets from the neon purple sky with the sky blue grass and the orange trees and...and yet...

And yet she was strangely at peace. She had no thoughts whatsoever that the colors were in the wrong place. Oh yes, she knew for certain they were quite inaccurate. But as the rainbow drizzle glided down from the neon heavens, Miku was at ease. Completely, wholly, and utterly at a state of tranquility.

Floating down, down, down into an ocean of gray nonchalance. To a place where Miku could finally relax. To a place where Miku could _finally _and _truly _be at ease.

But this wasn't it.

The teen blinked slowly as her fingertips stroked the page of her book, wishing she could feel the words on the page. It was easy feeling color-color was natural and infallible. Reading and words were foreign and irresolute. Miss Andy sat with another student now-a deaf kindergardener who was just comprehending sign. Miku could sense his dubious feelings all the way from where she sat, perched on a bench across the playground. She was too old for recess, yet the teacher insisted that she still needed some time to clear her mind during the day. Miku didn't mind-the outdoors was where she could be herself. Where the air was clear and every sound was crisp and precise. Where she knew exactly where she was at just by the sloping terrain.

"Whatcha readin'?"

Miku glanced up, extending a hand till it rested on a mop of white ringlets.

"I'm not sure, actually." Miku told the young girl as she closed her book.

"Not sure? How can you be not sure?"

"I'm blind. I can't see."

"Oh..." the sad, pitiful tone. Miku was sure the little girl was about to wander away. There was a moment of silence, but Miku's acute ears could still pick up the dull heartbeat of the little girl. The book was then taken from her hand.

"Why don't ya git it in Braille or somethin'?"

"You know about Braille?" Miku inquired, sitting up so her body was no longer hunched as she cocked her head.

"My brodder is blind. He taught me how to read Braille," the young girl said matter-of-factly as she plopped down beside Miku. "What's your name?"

"Miku."

"I'm Raoi and I'm eight."

"Raido?" Miku tried, fixing the edges of her shirt with nimble fingers.

"No, no, no. _Ray_-ee-oo. 'Most like da Sting Ray," Raoi snickered. "I like dis book, dough,"

Miku hesitated. "Can you read?"

"Duh. I'm eight, so 'course I can silly goose. Best rea'er in my class. Not the best talker o'course but..."

"Raoi?"

Raoi glanced up at her. "Whut-ah?"

"Do you...do you think you could read it to me? Maybe?"

"Sure I guess I could. But, like I said, I'm not da best talker."

"Why?" Miku questioned, raising an eyebrow as her hand drummed on her chin.

"Use to not be able to talk. Got dis weirdo surgery on mah neck 'bout two weeks ago," the girl grabbed Miku's hand and let Miku trace the small horizontal scar on her neck before continuing. "Dat's why I'm a practicin' mah talkin'. I git called a chatter box, but really I jus' wanna learn how to correctly talk. It's hard, ya know?"

"Oh I know," Miku reassured her with a sigh as the bell rang. "I know."

"Well, I'll be seein' ya 'round?" The girl got to her feet, brushing off her dress. Miku's wrist grazed the fabric, coming back with a sky blue.

"Sure. One thing, Raoi-can you tell me what this book is called?"

Raoi studied the book for a moment. "Dit's called _Wither. _Not really sure wut's dit's 'bout but it looks good just from the cover picture."

"Thanks Raoi," Miku smiled, pivoting and striding back toward the school. Out here it was safe and warm with an open sky and friends like Raoi. Inside, Miku had to go back in her obscure and hazy prison.

_'Is it sad that my only other friend in this school besides Mackenzie is in the third or fourth grade?' _Miku thought to herself as she placed her hand on the stair railing. _'Maybe...maybe not.' _

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Deaf-Soundless_

_"No one is as __deaf__ as the man who will not listen."_

With a slight tap on the back of his hand, Len swiveled to the right and found his sister smiling at him. Rin was beaming, but her eyes were slightly questioning.

_'I'm fine. Totally fine,' _Len wanted to tell her, but he knew it would be close to impossible. Instead he gave her a reassuring nod and leaned against the flag post, his guitar case in hand. He knew that they were going over to Luka's to play their instruments, but that was about as much as he knew. Len remembered when Luka first moved into the school and a lot of kids wanted rides on her wheelchair. But when they got to middle school, that all stopped. Luka was no longer cool. But what did he know? He was never cool and never would be.

_**Where is Luka? **_He quickly signed to his twin. She shrugged.

_**Probably stuck in traffic. **_Rin responded lightly just as Luka wheeled to them. She spoke to Rin for a moment before Rin took his hand and they followed Luka down the sidewalk. It was a short walk to the Megurine house hold, but when they finally strode up, Len couldn't help but admire the house. It was simple and large; blue in color with a white trim and flowers in the windows. It seemed something out of a story book with the driveway that matched the trim. A woman who highly resembled Luka down to the last strand of pink hair stood outside, watering the flower boxes. She pivoted, beaming at Luka and then her entourage. She continued to smile, crow's feet creasing at the corner of her eyes and a twinkle in her familiar blue eyes. As Luka grinned, Len noticed the dimple the mother and daughter shared on their left cheek. Rin nodded and too smiled as Luka talked, probably introducing him and Rin.

The mother stepped forward, shaking his hand. Len nodded, a small smile tugging on the side of his lip. A man with fair brown hair exited the house, kissing Luka's mother on the cheek before turning towards Rin and Len. Len was quietly dying of curiosity on the inside, wondering what they were talking about and if Luka had explained why neither of them were talking.

_"Have a good time, you three," _Len caught, just barley managing to read the mother's lips. Rin tapped his hand, and he was dragged into the house.

_"My room-play-there-cookies?" _Len accomplished to catch snippets of what Luka must have been saying. Rin nodded, pointing to the plate of cookies on the counter. He snatched one up, shoving the chocolate goodness into his mouth, chewing in bliss. A pang of depression struck him suddenly as he imagined his own mother bustling around the kitchen, making her children cookies, always grinning and laughing. He saw his father walk through the door and kiss his mother before pecking Rin on the cheek and patting Len on the back before taking a cookie himself. They could all sit and eat in happiness, not even appreciating what they had-

Len shook away his melancholy thoughts, observing the house and furniture around him, trying not to think of his mother, which was becoming hard to do the longer he stood there.

_**Come on, Len, we're going to Luka's room! **_Rin signed, tweaking his nose. Len scowled playfully, trailing after his sister to Luka's room.

Well, he was dead wrong when he had imagined the room to be pink and frilly.

The walls were a watermelon green and covered in posters of bands and singers. The left side of the room was an elevated platform with a ramp where a pink drum kit, an amp, and a microphone with a stand rested. On the other side was her bed that was watermelon pink with a few seeds dotting the blankets. There was a window, a white desk with a matching closet, and a dresser. The biggest poster in the room was across from Luka's bed which was blue with the word _Vocaloid _on it.

Len tapped on Luka's shoulder, jabbing a thumb in the poster's direction. Luka said something, and Rin quickly translated.

_**She said it's a poster of her most favorite group, a group called **_**Vocaloid**_**. They take gifted children from out of nowhere and make them superstars. She's only been to one of their concerts, but she say's the creators and producers of **_**Vocaloid**_** work magic. **_

Len inclined his head, wandering towards the drum set.

_**So, are we going to play or not? **_Len inquired with an arching smirk, gesturing towards the drum set and his guitar.

_"Of course," _Luka's mouth curled in a lighthearted simper as she rolled towards the drums, picking up her drumsticks before positioning herself behind the kit. She took a deep breath and began tapping out a soft drumroll before moving into an all right hammering on the drums and cymbals. Len felt his eyes widen as the rhythm pounded through him, rattling his bones. He quickly unzipped his guitar, slipped the strap over his shoulder, and began strumming out a tune to go with the fast paced beat. Rin chimed in with the bass, adding in a steady note or two, adding to the flow of music. Sure, Len couldn't hear it with his ears, but the tune existed in his heart and soul as the vibrations hummed through his torso.

"Grrat!" Len couldn't help but exclaim happily when the bass finally played it's last notes and the room was silent. Rin grinned, her eyes twinkling.

_**You mean great? **_Rin questioned, but Len didn't respond, he was so happy.

_**We should form a band! **_Len signed, overjoyed. Rin relayed the message by pen to Luka.

_**She agrees. **_Rin replied merrily. _**She thinks we could play at the talent show coming up, you know, the one combined with the high school on the other side of town? **_

_**Let's do it! **_Len nodded rapidly. He sunk back onto the floor with a smile. This was the happiest he had been in a long time.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Disabled-Standless_

_"If you push me down, I'll only get back up, no matter what." _

"See you guys later!" Luka waved to the Kagamine twins as they headed down the driveway. "We should get together soon and start practicing-it is next week after all!"

"They were nice, the poor dears," her mother said with a dispirited sigh. "Deaf _and _mute, unfortunate little ones...and their mother has past way to top it all off..."

"Kids aren't nice to them at school," Luka muttered. "But then again, no one is nice to me either."

"Luka!" Her father called from inside the house. Luka rolled back inside towards her father.

"Yes, Dad?"

"You should call Ms. Winters and tell her that you want to enter the show, Luka-Bear," he said, holding the phone out to Luka. Luka smiled, thanked him, and dialed Ms. Winters' number as she made her way back to her room.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Ms. Winters?" Luka asked.

_"Is this Luka?" _

"Yes, yes it is,"

_"Why, hello, Luka! May I ask why you are calling?" _

"I'm calling about the talent show next week. A few friends and I would like to audition this Friday so we can preform next Friday?"

_"Of course you can! Meet me in the choir room after school on Friday then. Oh boy, I'm exited!" _

"You don't need to be so excited for the audition, Ms. Winters," Luka felt herself blushing slightly.

_"Well, of course I'm excited for that, but what I'm really excited about is our special guests! Should I tell you, should I not and make it a surprise...?" _

"Oh, please tell me, Ms. Winters!" Luka chirped. "What's happening?"

_"The Head Director of _Vocaloid_ is going to attend our talent show. He's looking for some new members to hire!" _

Luka almost dropped the phone in shock as her stomach roiled. _"WHAT?" _

_"Really, Luka! I'm not even joking! Oh, this is so exciting. I need to get planning, so I'll see you later, okay? 'Bye now!" _

With a click the conversation ended, leaving Luka in astonishment, and her mind spinning with thoughts.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**And that's the chapter! Now, may I direct you to the blue button below? :3**

_~Illumini~_


	5. Rendezvous

**Hope you enjoy :D**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Blind-Sightless_

_"A blind man can make art if what is in his mind can be passed to another mind in some tangible form."_

"As you all know, the talent show is coming up. I think you should all participate and show the other schools what we are made of. We may be a small school, but we're packed full of talent!"

Her classmate's cheered. Miku's only reply was a blink. Her teacher continued, her voice quavering with excitement.

"Our school and West Point High will be competing together against North Gate and Emerald Bay. The whole competition will be held at West Point because they have the biggest auditorium. Emerald may be the richest school in the county, but they aren't exactly tuned into the arts! You can only gather and make teams with kids from East Point or West Point because both ours and their school will be competing together. _And _we might just have some special guests at this talent show!"

"Like who, Mrs. Hatsune?" Someone to Miku's right inquired.

"Maybe possibly Shion Gyto, owner and C.E.O. of _Vocaloid_!"

Miku's heart skipped a beat. Did her mother just say what she thought she had said? Shion Gyto? _The _Shion Gyto? Miku had heard of Shion Gyto before and had heard some of the kids from _Vocaloid, _but any of them had really caught her interest. Maybe _she_ could be the one to catch everyone's interest! She would just have to win the Talent Show...

"I'll see you all tomorrow, then! And remember-I'll need your slips if you want to participate!" Mrs. Hatsune's cried over the shrill ring of the school bell. Miku was once again plunged into confusion like at the end of everyday when her classmate's moved around her, desks and chairs scraping, papers rustling, zippers shrieking, shoes hammering the floor was all a cacophonous harmony in Miku's acute ears. Miku steadied herself by gripping the side of the desk and waited till the racket had subsided before she packed up her own things and tucked them away in her knapsack.

"Will you be in the talent show, Miku?" Her mother inquired, placing a hand on Miku's shoulder. Miku shrugged.

_'Of course I will-I just need to figure out a mind blowing act first!' _Miku grinned to herself as her and her mother strode out of the classroom and through the hallways. Just as she was about to exit the school into the parking lot, a familiar voice caused her to halt.

"Miku? C'mon, honey, we're going to West Point High; I have a teacher meeting there," Miku's mother told her daughter. Miku sighed, sticking her finger in her mother's belt loop and followed the high school teacher out the door.

Miku knew teacher meetings could only mean one thing: one spongey cake of abundant boredom, sprinkled with languor, and an extra dash of tediousness. Miku rolled her eyes at this thought as they sped down the highway, slightly irritated that her over imaginative mind was spiraling away from her again. Her annoyance only continued to simmer as she remembered her resentment towards her mother's teacher meetings. Miku grimaced at the thought of sitting in the lobby for three hours, twiddling her thumbs and unable to get up and move around due to the foreign landscape. She made sure to slam the school door extra hard once they got there.

The mother ignored the surly green-haired teen, leading her to her usual chair in the lobby.

"Stay here, Miku. I'll be back in a few hours, okay?"

"Remind me again why I can't come with you?"

"Oh, Miku," her mother sighed at the girl's sour attitude before clicking away in her high heels. Miku groaned, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the chair. What could she do? She hated sitting there like an obedient puppy, awaiting some "extravagant" goodie.

Miku rose to her feet, smirking slightly. Surely her mother wouldn't miss her for ten or twenty minutes, would she? Curiosity was making a feast of her insides as she wandered, her hand tracing the wall. She passed through a doorway, and Miku stopped to skim her fingers across a plaque. "_Auditorium," _Miku softly read aloud. "And where there's one of those, there's bound to be a piano somewhere, right?"

Miku continued to walk, her pace quickening as she swung the theater doors open, clicking them in place so they stayed against the wall. Her fingers brushed across the sea of red velvet chairs and then gripped the golden railing as she descended down the ramp towards the stage. Her heart hammering in her ears, she sprinted up a set of stairs and onto the stage. Miku strode across the black floor before crashing into something hard.

_'A piano!' _

Miku suppressed a squeal of glee as she stroked the grand piano, her fingertips tingling. She plopped down on the bench and traced the ivory keys.

"It's _beautiful..._" she trailed off in awe. Not a key was out of place, not a scratch in the ebony surface. "It's almost a shame to play it, but..." Miku grinned and cracked her knuckles and began to play.

She started nice and soft before her hands moved in a frenzy, the exquisite harmony swirling around her as she descended deeper into the melody.

_"Once more, once more. Somehow I'm rolling. That girl said, that girl said repeating silent words with meaning..." _Miku continued to sing.

"Oh my gosh! You're really good!"

Miku stumbled on the notes, accidentally battering out an earsplitting series of unpleasant notes. With a jolt, Miku got to her feet placing her hands behind her back as if she was trying to hide the fact she had been playing the piano.

"No, don't stop! Please! Continue on!" the stranger begged. Miku flushed.

"I wasn't _that _good-" Miku mumbled, but the newcomer cut her off.

"You really are. The way the music just flows out of you is captivating! Hey, do you go to East Point High?"

Miku raised her eyebrows. Weren't they talking about music? "Um...yeah. I got to East Point,"

"So you know about the talent show, then, right?" Miku nodded at the stranger's response.

"Have you thought about playing in a group?" There was an odd squeak as the voice got closer to Miku.

"No. No, I haven't,"

"Well, consider yourself in one. My group could really use you," Miku could feel the adoration in the stranger's beam. "My name is Luka, by the way, and I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Mute-Speechless_

_"__A beautiful face is a mute recommendation."_

Rin awaited patiently in Luka's kitchen, Len tapping his foot by her side. He anxiously drummed his fingers on the table top, a pencil in the other. He glanced at her, exhaling an irritated sigh.

_**Len Kagamine, I swear you will **_**never**_** learn the essence of patience**_**,**Rin teased, her lips raising in a playful smile. Len ignored her and took up scribbling on a piece of paper.

Rin shrugged, biting into a cookie that was on a plate before her. She dunked the rest in her milk before gulping it down. She chewed on the inside of her cheek in thought, wondering what was holding Luka up. She said she had to run to the school real quick to get her journal, but the wait was beginning to shorten her everlasting patients. Just when Rin was about to get to her feet and jog back to the school herself, there was a shout as Luka wheeled though the front door.

"Sorry it took me so long! I had to bring back a new recruit!" Luka grinned, nodding back towards the person pushing her wheelchair. Rin observed her, genuinely intrigued in the newcomer. From the green pigtails to the pretty face with blurred green eyes and East Point Uniform, everything about her was causing Rin to want to stand up and demand who she was.

"Guys, this is Miku. She'll be joining our band, okay?" Luka told her and Len. Rin quickly translated for her twin. Len dipped his head with a large smile.

"Miku this is Rin and Len. Rin can't talk and Len can't hear,"

"Well this should be fun," Miku chuckled. "Especially due to the fact that I'm blind,"

Rin shot the green-haired teen a sympathetic look, but immediately felt stupid for doing so.

"So, should we start practicing?" Luka titled her head as her question met silence. Len looked quizzical for a moment before he turned to his twin.

_**Can she sing well? **_

_Can she sing well? _Rin wrote. Luka nodded enthusiastically, her grin widening.

"Well is an understatement," Luka explained excitedly. "She sings better than the whole current _Vocaloid _team put together, I think!"

Rin raised and eyebrow, but finally nodded. Len eagerly accepted the teen, patting her shoulder with a kind smile. Len pivoted, signing to his twin, _**Well let's begin! **_

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Disabled-Standless_

_"All truly great thoughts are conceived by walking."_

Luka sat at her drum kit, tapping out a soft drumroll. Miku was showing Len a few notes on the keyboard, and in turn he was letting her stroke the strings of his guitar. Rin sat in the corner, working on the bass part of the new song.

_'It's going to be a killer.' _Luka thought to herself. _'Len's a genius when it comes to writing songs-he and Miku had the lyrics and basic melody out in less than ten minutes!' _

Luka couldn't help but adore each person before her. They had all just met, and yet she knew they were going to do great things together. It was hard at first (Miku wasn't exactly locate where the twins were at due to the lack of their unused vocal chords), but Miku was already able to tell them apart just by brushing her hand against theirs.

Miku she had like right from the get-go. She had trusted Miku almost instantly. Why? Maybe it was because of her love of music or the way her voice was almost like a siren it was so captivating. But deep down Luka knew it was because the teen was crippled just like her.

Rin was easy too. She was understanding, patient, and very welcoming. She loved everything about her from her long glossy hair to the glimmer in her eyes that seemed to chase away the ghosts of her past. The blonde could light up a room with just a small smile and was always radiating with happiness as long as her twin was content.

Len was a bit harder. Luka found it harder to connect with the male, but she wasn't unable to. Possibly it was that he was able to mask his emotions a bit easier than the open book called his sister. Or it was the fact that he was impatient if not a tiny bit hotheaded. He was easily frustrated like the blind one (it was a trait they couldn't help but _all_ share, now that Luka gave it a bit more thought) and was restless if Rin wasn't by him at all times.

How could Luka not love the teens before her? They were a family already and they hadn't know each other for more than a few hours. She examined each person before her, going from the green, then to yellow, to the other bright blonde, and finally herself.

_'We will win this thing, guys. We _have _to.' _

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Another chapter come and gone already! The big talent show is scheduled for next chapter, I hope I can knock your socks off because I'm planning it to be super long (I hope! ^-^) **

**I want to thank all of you for following me, and for some of you who have just jumped on the boat. You're all in for an amazing ride :3 **

**Now, supply me with some nice reviews. Till next time! **

_~Illumini~_


	6. Vehement

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for the wait; life certainly got in the way of my writing due to projects, papers, exams, homework, etc. etc. School is a pain in the butt. ;-; Fortunately, I just got out of school and summer is around the corner, so I'll be able to start updating more and more. **

**This chapter is a bit different from the other chapters. I'll be skipping around from character to character, and it won't necessarily be in the right order (Miku, Rin/Len, Luka, yadayada) but more of an _okay, this person's thoughts, and now your thoughts, and then your thoughts, okay, back to you and then him or her blah blah. _Sections will be marked with line breaks and the point of view will be stated below. And yes, I am depriving you of uplifting quotes about handicaps for this chapter. Sorry to those who pleasured them, they will be back next time.**

**Overall, reviews are crucial and highly encouraged. Please give me some feedback, fellow devotees~**

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own the members of VOCALOID or their songs. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Disabled-Stand less<em>

_She was late. _Boy was she late. Luka pumped harder, glad she had remembered her gloves. Otherwise, she knew that her palms would be scraped raw by now.

The teen knew she was supposed to have caught a ride from Len and Rin, but they hadn't showed up at her home. Luka could only thank the lucky stars above that her parents had picked a house in walking distance from her high school.

The heavens were painted in shades of light lilac, pink, and orange. The colors were so thick; Luka could have slurped them up with a straw. A light breeze teased her pink curls as she lifted a hand to mop the beads of sweat collecting on her brow with an exhausted arm.

There was a shout and a holler of laughter as the world violently gyrated around her. Luka's face smacked down on the pavement as her legs flopped uselessly about. Pounding footsteps hammered towards the teen and there was a crash as her wheelchair was chucked right into the middle of the road by some thunderous gale.

"Cripple!"

"Weakling!"

"Ugly!"

Voices hissed at Luka from every direction before her attackers stomped away, cackling at the top of their lungs.

Luka's stomach churned unpleasantly as her head throbbed and tears pricked the back of her eyes, threatening to spill over. She let out a gasp of pain, slowly lifting her head.

Hot crimson blood was slithering down her lips and chin, pooling on the filthy concrete. Luka spat out a big glob or gore, lifting her hand to try to staunch the flow of blood that was gushing from her nose. In desperation she slowly shifted across the sidewalk, dragging her legs like a broken animal towards the road. Silver teardrops trickled down her cheeks as she lamely crawled, hiccuping sobs of horror and disbelief as the girl let out a cry of anguish.

_'This can't be happening...this can't be happening...the show is about to start...' _

Luka grunted, flipping into the road with a thud. She yelped, slamming her skull against the gutter. In despair, she squirmed towards her wheelchair, hoping a car didn't come whizzing by and end her life.

"Yes!" Luka wheezed, using one hand to prop her body up and the other to straighten out her chair. She hauled herself into the seat, turning her body as the girl took her legs in her hands and set them on the foot rests.

_'I did it! I did it!' _Luka thought triumphantly. _'Now I just need to make it to our school.' _

* * *

><p><em>Mute-Speechless <em>

Rin could literally feel the agitation rolling off her twin in waves of anxiety. The blonde wished her brother would just be a bit more patient, but she could feel her own apprehension building up inside of her. Miku seemed unconcerned, but it was the annoyed tapping of her foot that gave careless facade away. Len continued to pace the green room, his pivoting sharp with uneasiness.

_**Where is she? Where can she be? Why isn't she here yet? **_

_** Len, if I knew, I would tell you. **_

Len held Rin's gaze for a moment, his glare turning into a look of worry. Rin strode to her brother, enveloping him in a warm embrace.

"Miku! Len! Rin! I'm here! Did it start? Am I late?"

Rin and her twin separated, ending their hug. Rin spun around to find Luka before her, the bottom of her face caked with dried trails of blood from her nose. Len's eyes widened in shock, and Rin quickly followed in suit.

"How about _YES?_" Miku exclaimed, flinging her arms around Luka's neck. "We thought you had abandoned us!"

"Why on earth would I do that?" Luka's nose crinkled in disbelief. "I wouldn't do that to you guys."

"Eww, Luka, what's on your chin?" Miku, who had been cupping Luka's face in her hands, ran her fingers over the dehydrated tracks of blood. "Is that _blood?" _

"Kinda," Luka winced. "I was wheeling my way over her because Rin and Len didn't pick me up like they said they would-"

Rin opened her mouth as if she could reply, but Miku beat her to it. "Their dad drove them straight here. He refused to stop and pick you up,"

"Well your dad sucks, sorry," Luka made an irritated, guttural noise in the back of her throat. "But, anyway, on my way her I was attacked. Someone shoved my wheelchair over and into the road!"

Rin's stomach dropped along with her jaw. _'What kind of person would do such an awful thing to Luka? And why?' _

"That's why I was late. And that's why I have blood on my face," Luka concluded with a huff. "It was some kind of sick joke, I guess. Where's the sink?"

Rin took the back of her friend's wheelchair and walked her to the small bathroom to wash up. Rin grabbed a paper towel, wet it down, and handed it to Luka before she bent down to tie Luka's shoes.

"It stinks how we have to perform in our school uniforms, doesn't it?" Luka asked. Rin shrugged indifferently.

"Thanks, Rin," Luka said once she had wiped the blood from her face and Rin had finished tying her shoes. "I can never really tie them all the way,"

Rin smiled, wheeling Luka back out into the green room.

"Next up we need Miku, Rin, Len, and Luka," the choir director entered the green room with a grin. "The stuff is all set up on the stage for you to go,"

Rin grasped Len's hand in fear. It was time to perform.

_**What if we mess up, Len? **_Rin signed with trembling hands. _**What if- **_

_** We won't. We won't mess up. **_Len took his sister's hands in his own, his hands quivering slightly. _**I promise. **_

Rin inhaled and exhaled deeply as they were lead through a dark passage way towards the stage.

"Good luck, everyone," Luka whispered. "We're going to rock this stage. Rin, you first,"

Rin walked out onto stage, her knees weak and like Jell-O. The stage was set up magnificently with a glistening silver drum set the school provided. Miku's keyboard was at center stage, a microphone stand lay on the ground as instructed by Miku. Rin picked up her base from the stand, looking into the crowd. Rows beyond rows were jammed packed with people. People were kneeling on the floor, before the stage, in the aisle-Rin thought that if a fire was to happen they would all get burned alive due to the lack of space. This caused Rin to glance uneasily at Len. Her twin smiled back, brushing a strand of hair from his sister's face before he walked over to his guitar, swung the strap over her shoulder, and was poised to begin to play.

Rin flicked the distortion switch on her bass, watching Miku slowly click across the stage in her shoes. As if memorized, she picked up the chord, placed her toes under the stand, flicked up the stand, kicked it with the back of her foot, and swung the stand in a full circle around her with the wire till she caught it in her opened hand. The crowd gave a few cheers for this, but then fell dead silent as Miku readied the stand before her keyboard, adjusted the microphone, leaned close, and hovered her fingers over the keys.

Miku exhaled into the microphone, sending a simultaneous shiver through the crowd, and the magic began.

* * *

><p><em>Blind-Sightless<em>

Her exhale was possessed, if not a bit creepy. It was perfect. All eyes were on Miku and the band. Even though Miku couldn't see them, she could feel the judgmental orbs burning into her soul.

The music was intense, Rin's distorted bass clean and waving while Len's guitar was sharp, crisp, and precise. Luka's drumming was excellent and like a heartbeat. Miku's voice echoed through the audience, and they were soon captivated by the power in her voice.

"_The light of the beginning envelops me. Dimensions grow in 11-D. Our distance can't be measured. You won't notice it is relatively expanding!" _

Miku went on, her fingers roaming the keyboard as she was once again engulfed in the music. Her voice was hypnotizing, the crowd was cheering and whistling (Miku could almost drink their awe and gaiety). They we're just good- they were astonishing. Breathtaking. Stupendous. Miku smirked, her lips slightly kissing the microphone as she sung.

Then, Len was there in the spotlight, his figure covering the dazzling light in her obscured vision. She could feel is finger flying furiously as he broke into a guitar solo. The crowd was screaming. They loved him.

They loved all of them.

Miku kicked her feet, spun in place, and hit the keyboard. "_The glimmer of Nebula that envelops everything. There's no end to the expansion. Don't think about stopping it. Our distance can't be measured, but...If it is beautiful, isn't it alright?"_

Luka pounded on the drums, Miku could hear the distorted bass rippling through the crowd, the footsteps of Rin as she danced with Len. Miku twirled the microphone, singing the final lines to their song. Even after she had finished, they jammed for a few more seconds, minions of the rhythm.

With a final beat of the drums and the strum of Len's guitar, the song ended. The crowd was cheering and screaming, leaving Miku overwhelmed by all the sounds reverberating around her.

"Thank you! And that was an original we wrote called Nebula!" Miku grinned into the microphone, her voice amplified and still echoing through the auditorium.

"C'mon, Miku!" Luka cried excitedly, taking her hand. Miku wheeled her off the stage, followed by Rin and Len.

Miku stopped in the green room, the twins flinging their arms around Miku before moving to Luka.

"We were go great out there!" Luka exclaimed.

"Yush!" Len agreed, his voice garbled. Miku hugged everyone once again.

"You were all so great out there!" She told them. "I can't wait to see what Shion Gyto has to say about us!"

* * *

><p><em>Deaf-Soundless<em>

For the first time in his life, all eyes had been on him. No one had been trying to avoid his gaze-they had been trying to _find _it. Even though he couldn't hear them physically, the reverberating wave of the cheering auditorium had been enough to let his fingers fly without a worry in the world. He wasn't worried about Rin, Luka, Miku, or even himself. There was no need to torment himself with anxiety and frustration. Agonizing at this moment in time was useless. All that mattered now was who Shion Gyto chose to take back to his company to make stars.

Oh, and would they be stars. Len knew it had to be true. He grinned to himself, his eyes on the ground as he ruffled his blonde hair absentmindedly.

Len glanced up as there was a gentle tap on the back of his hand. Rin stood before him, beaming like she had never grinned before. _Since we came back to the green room, five acts have passed. Just one more to go before Shion makes his speech and the talent show ends. _

Len nodded, his stomach doing a few backflips just to make him feel sicker with excitement. He knew that the infectious disease of joy would not pass so easily.

Len's eyes traveled across the room to where Miku and Luka were having an animated conversation. The deaf teen focused on their lips, picking up works such as _amazing _and _killer. _Len set his eyes on Miku, intrigued on how her mouth moved the way it did. He had never been interested much in lips before, but now he felt like some genius scientist observing the lips of a particularly interesting specimen. Girls were specimens themselves; Len knew that to be true. The way they walked and how their faces contorted to make different expressions-heck, even their eyelashes were longer and more defined. They were so alien to him, even if he did grow up with a twin sister. But, he had never seen her as a girl before, not really.

A familiar finger rapped on his hand again. Len raised an eyebrow, his blue gaze finding his sister's matching one. _Len is daydreaming again? _

Len shrugged, rolling his eyes slightly. _'I dunno?' _

Rin sighed when her twin didn't respond before she walked back towards Luka and Miku before taking their hands with a smile. Once again, Len ruffled his hair. Women were interesting creatures, that was for sure.

Luka rolled towards him suddenly, followed by Miku who had a finger wrapped around Rin's belt loop. Luka said something. Len's forehead crinkled in confusion. _'What the heck is she saying?' _

_ "Show over-Shion-speech-onstage-go" _

Len shot up like a bullet, getting to his feet and taking the back of Luka's wheelchair. There were vibrations on the back of his neck from laughter, but Len didn't care. He rushed through the doors an awaited with the rest of the talent show kids to be called onto the stage.

_'This is it...this is our time...' _Len though with a grin as his stomach churned nervously. _'Shion, please choose us...' _

* * *

><p><em>Mute-Speechless <em>

Rin gripped Miku's hand as the crowd cheered. She and the others had been moved out onto the stage, and now they stood behind a podium. Rin glanced back at all of the kids behind her, their hopeful faces shining in the bright theater spotlights. Another spotlight zoomed in on a man in the center crowd, before following him as he walked up towards the stage. The crowd gave another loud holler of excitement. Rin peeked up and balanced on her tiptoes as the man climbed the stairs towards the podium, a microphone in hand.

_'That's Shion! Shion Gyto!' _Rin thought, swallowing as she waited anxiously for him to speak.

Shion turned, revealing himself to the wall of kids behind him, giving Rin time to examine the adult. His jet back hair was sleek and jelled, his face defined, sharp, and freshly shaven. Shion's white shirt was crisp and starched his pants black and his shoes polished to a glistening shine. The frame of the adult's glasses was black and rectangular which gave him a simple yet sophisticated look. Shion tugged at his tie, his eyebrow raised in a questioning look as his dark eyes fell upon Rin, Len, Miku, and Luka. Rin swallowed nervously, her breath caught in her throat as the millisecond glance felt like he had been fixated upon her for hours. Shion blinked before he pivoted, turning back toward the crowd with a huge smile.

"Hello, hello, hello! I'm Shion Gyto, the creator and CEO of _Vocaloid_, and I just want to thank you for all coming out tonight, and especially thank the lovely schools here for hosting such a wonderful, talent filled event!"

Len tugged on his sister's shoulder. Rin nodded, and began to translate what Shion said to her brother.

"Now, down to business," Shion paused, his eyes lingering on the crowd before he took a breath and began his speech. "I have come here tonight in search of some fresh talent, and boy were these schools a goldmine! There is so much talent here behind me! But I guess the answer to your question should be stated now, which is why I need new talent, yes?

"Unfortunately, our current program hasn't been running as smoothly as planned. Especially due to the fact that our recent _Vocaloid _cast resigned, abandoning me on our latest tour."

The crowd booed and shouted, outraged that the cast had ever thought of doing something like that. Shion sighed.

"I know, I know. It was very hapless, but they had personal reasons, I assure you. But now they have left me to scramble to find a new crew before I'm forced to cancel the program. So far I have recruited a few members, but I need an outstanding crew to set _Vocaloid _back in action and knock the World's socks off.

"Now, there is one group here that really caught my attention and they just happen to have that it factor, if you all know what I mean. If they accept my offer they will be coming back with me to headquarters and hopefully joining me on tour. If I could have the lovely gang behind me step up when I announce their names, that would be excellent.

"Luka Megurine, Rin and Len Kagamine, and finally Miku Hatsune join me please?"

Rin stopped in mid translation, her eyes widening and her heart stopping._ -'_

Rin patted Len's back, pushing him and Luka towards Shion and let go of Miku's hand so the blonde wouldn't be embarrassed about how sweaty her palms had just become. The crowd clapped, nodding in agreement at his choice. Miku squealed, tripping slightly on the podium before flinging her arms around Shion. He patted her head, laughing into his microphone, his eyes flashing with quiet triumph.

"So, I'm guessing you are accepting my offer?" Shion asked Luka. Luka grinned.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Illumini<em>**


End file.
